


Shock

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Shock by Holmes

SPOILERS: Two Fathers

Notes  
that  
double  
as  
spoiler  
space:  
Ask and  
ye  
shall  
receive  
\--  
Holmes  
wrote  
this  
lovely  
double  
drabble  
about  
my  
favourite  
2F  
scene!  
And  
gave me  
permission  
to post  
it here  
too.  
Write  
Holmes  
and say  
how  
much  
you  
liked  
it.  
-Hal

* * *

SHOCK  
by Holmes <>

They drove away in silence from Spender's first stab at murder. Just like his subconscious to make a sick pun about murder, Krycek thought, stifling his chuckle. Spender wouldn't appreciate the joke. Curly-haired, thin, near tears and shock, he looked like a scared eleven-year-old kid. How could the son of The Smoker and a multiple abductee be so naïve? Knowledge was power. How could the Smoker leave his own son so defenseless for the war to come? This pissed Krycek off even as he calculated ways to use that naivete to his advantage.

"Don't know how, but it's unbelievable, isn't it? No wonder mom wanted to talk to Mulder instead of me."

"Didn't realize I'd said anything."

"Didn't have to."

Krycek stopped the car, and got into the backseat with Spender.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I deserve it," Spender said, tears streaming down his face. "I let mom down."

"Shut up, little boy," Krycek said pulling Spender to him.

Spender shoved away angrily, but Krycek easily pinned him again, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"You're going to be okay," Krycek said, his green eyes glittering. "You're going to learn how to live with the rats."

-end-


End file.
